


【海豆/尔豆】无剧情车

by qwlylhx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 无剧情3P车。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric, Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 9





	1. 正文

先醒来的是爱德华。  
他发现胸前趴着阿尔冯斯，金色的那个。  
阿尔的脸埋在爱德的胸口，呼吸打在皮肤上有些痒，又十分温暖。阿尔的手环着爱德的腰，拉近两人的距离。双腿相互缠绕，肌肤与肌肤之间的触感是那么美好，令人沉迷。  
爱德盯着阿尔头顶金色的发旋，忽然想将脸埋入，闻一闻里面是否有阳光的味道。可惜他不能有太大的动作，因为这会惊醒背后的阿尔冯斯，蓝色的那个。  
阿尔冯斯靠着爱德的头顶，呼吸着发间的气息入睡。左手与爱德十指相扣，越过爱德略窄的肩，将爱德尽数纳入怀中，用胸膛与后背分享彼此的温度。  
身体十分清爽，两人似乎仔细清洗过自己的身体，床单也不是昨晚沾满各种液体的那一套。只不过，爱德皱眉，发现自己的后面似乎塞着什么硬物。  
难道这两家伙昨晚都没拔出来？  
爱德收了收后穴，发现身体里的物体并不大，比人体更加坚硬，也没有令人眷恋的热度。身体里有些发胀，轻轻动一下，内里灌满的液体也跟着晃动。  
这两个混蛋！爱德在心里暗骂。  
环着腰的手臂突然收紧，胸前的脑袋也开始乱蹭。  
“哥~哥~”  
“醒了就起来，痒死了。”虽然在抱怨，爱德也丝毫没有赶走阿尔的意思。  
左手被施加了更多力量，爱德摩挲着阿尔冯斯的手指回应他。  
等阿尔蹭够了，才从爱德怀里抬起头。  
“哥哥饿了吧？昨天那么累。”阿尔说，“我去拿早饭？”  
“好啊，去吧。”爱德在阿尔额头上印下一吻，而后板着脸故作严肃地说道，“别再拿食物玩了。”  
食物涂满全身被慢慢舔掉的感觉太羞耻了。  
阿尔笑嘻嘻不说话，翻身下床直接跑出门。  
“把衣服穿上喂！”没有回应，也不知道阿尔有没有听到。  
爱德向后拱了拱，拉过阿尔冯斯的双臂让他们收得更紧，将脸重新埋进枕头，用实际行动表示自己还要赖床。  
“还想睡吗？”大型抱枕阿尔冯斯问。  
“我只是还不想面对今天的太阳。”  
阿尔冯斯笑笑，凑上去轻咬爱德的耳朵。  
不堪其扰的爱德挣开阿尔冯斯的怀抱，趴在床上凶巴巴地下命令，“大清早别毛手毛脚的！还有我的腰痛死了！帮我揉！”  
“好。”阿尔冯斯在耳背上落下一吻，在爱德挣扎的更厉害之前离开。虽然失去了背后的热源让爱德有些失落，但很快便专心享受阿尔冯斯的按摩。  
“后面的塞子也拿走啦。”被枕头蒙住的声音有些嗡嗡的。  
“不好。”被拒绝了。  
“拿走嘛~”爱德尝试撒娇。  
“不行。”被很坚定的拒绝了。  
阿尔冯斯知道爱德在枕头里撇着嘴小声嘟囔。  
惹怒阿尔冯斯可不是什么好事，何况是两个阿尔冯斯。  
爱德华已经在这张床上被干了整整两天了。  
两人所说的“惩罚”还剩下一天，爱德在心里盘算着怎么才能不被玩弄的那么失态，虽然自己心中有愧但一定要抓住机会好好反将一军……  
“哥哥！”呼喊声与阿尔小跑的脚步声一起传来，“久等了！”  
“太慢了，阿尔！”爱德抬起头故作不满地说，“我都快饿……坏……了……”  
“怎么了，哥哥。”阿尔晃了晃身体，“不是把衣服穿上了吗？”  
虽然只有一条围裙。  
“阿阿阿阿阿阿尔。”爱德的眼睛直直地盯着被下摆堪堪遮住的大腿根与轻薄服帖的布料勾勒出的轮廓，想要转移注意力但根本无法移开视线，“你你你从哪学的这些不、不要脸的东西！”  
“这可是为哥哥特制的，哥哥不喜欢吗？”阿尔在床边坐下，围裙凸起的弧度让爱德忍不住吞了吞口水，直到一个面包挡住了他的视线，“早饭。”  
“哦、哦。”爱德手忙脚乱得爬起来把面包塞进嘴里，将注意力全部集中在食物上来掩饰自己的失态。  
不过还真是神奇，明明已经看惯了阿尔的裸体，被布料遮挡起来反而觉得美味。爱德偷偷瞄着阿尔，上半身还算遮的严实，下半身的圆弧刚够遮住分身，结实的大腿一览无余。爱德一边腹诽阿尔从哪里学那么多乱七八糟的，一边在认真思考要不要给阿尔们多弄几套情趣内衣。  
“想什么呢哥哥，用那么色的眼神看我。”阿尔将头靠在爱德的肩膀上，另一手端着食物，“好好吃饭。”  
“唔，噢。”爱德漫不经心的答应，目光扫向阿尔的上半身，呼吸一滞。  
阿尔有意的将背带绑得很松，与下半身不同，上半身的布料并没有很好的贴合着身体。从上方看，阿尔尚不算健硕的胸部与浅色的乳头一览无余。平时看惯的身体在布料的阴影下变得暧昧不清，发出香甜的气息。爱德已经忘了咀嚼，只想立刻品尝这甜美的肉体与平时究竟有怎样的不同。  
视线中的阿尔忽然消失了，换成一双蓝色的眼睛。阿尔冯斯贴上爱德的唇，舌尖探入口腔勾出食物，临走时留下响亮的一吻。  
“再来点。”爱德认为阿尔冯斯唇边的酱汁一定是最美味的东西。  
一块面包突兀的插进两人之间。阿尔带着灿烂的笑容用整块面包堵住了阿尔冯斯的嘴，“你的份。”  
阿尔冯斯也不气恼，接过面包开始吃。  
“都别玩了，好好吃饭！”再这样下去自己又要硬了！  
“嗯，好好吃饭。”阿尔这么说着，眼睛还是盯着爱德蠢蠢欲动的粉色头部，直到被爱德掰过脸塞了一块面包。  
这顿早饭总算没有发生让担心的事。饭后爱德毫不客气地继续拿阿尔冯斯当人肉靠垫，并把阿尔抓在怀里像小猫一样揉搓他金色的长发。三人安静地享受这温馨的时刻。  
“把塞子拔出来吧。”人一舒服胆也肥了。  
“不好。”阿尔吻着爱德的脖颈，断然拒绝，“会漏出来的。”  
“这种事情无所谓吧！还有把里面的东西也弄出去啦。”  
“那可不行。”阿尔冯斯咬着爱德的耳朵说，“那都是好不容易积攒下来的份。”  
“拔出来也不是不行啦。”阿尔吻了吻爱德的脸颊，“但是不可以漏出来哦？”  
“不、不可以漏出来……？”  
“对啊，不能漏出来。”阿尔笑着看着爱德，“所以要怎么办呢，哥哥？”

爱德以趴伏的姿势背对着阿尔，脸埋在阿尔冯斯的柔软的腹部，双腿打开，臀部高高翘起。  
“哥哥果然是天才。”阿尔在后穴留下奖励的一吻，一手抓住塞子的把手，一手握住爱德的臀瓣，感受富有弹性的肌肉在自己手中变形，“放松点啦，这么舍不得吗？”  
阿尔看到爱德的动作僵了一下，随后穴口颤抖着张开，稍稍用力，塞子便从后穴中滑出。阿尔把塞子上的液体涂在穴口周围，时不时用尖端戳戳穴口。爱德摇着臀部想要躲开，也不自觉地将阿尔冯斯抓的更紧。  
玩够了的阿尔把塞子丢开，两根手指插入爱德柔软的穴口，搅弄之中的液体，揉搓臀瓣的动作始终没有停下。爱德发出轻微的呻吟，摇晃臀部等待更深更大的入侵。可惜阿尔的手指没有深入也没有增加的意思。  
“你到底在磨蹭什么啊！”爱德不耐烦的声音从传来，即使感到焦急也依旧没有把脸从阿尔冯斯的腹部挪开。  
“因为不知道哥哥想要什么啊。”阿尔叼住一小点臀肉轻轻碾磨，得到爱德短促的呻吟，“哥哥想要什么就说出来啊。”  
“……你这混账！”爱德的身体因为羞愤而颤动，环住阿尔冯斯的手收紧了些，“别玩了！快一点！”  
“快一点什么呀？”  
“你！”  
“有这么害羞吗？”阿尔冯斯故意撩起爱德垂下的头发，露出耳朵，“看，全红了。”  
“这么着急的话就快点说出来嘛。”阿尔也撤出了手指，仅留下指尖拨开穴口欣赏内部的景色。  
“少他妈给我废话了！”爱德突然转头对阿尔吼道，“把你的鸡巴给老子放进去！”  
阿尔咯咯的笑着，“好啊。”阿尔在臀瓣上咬了一口，得到爱德不满的低吼声。阿尔迅速摆正身体，把自己捅了进去，“如你所愿，哥哥。”  
充盈着液体的后穴很轻易的被一插到底，全新的体验让双方都发出满足的呻吟。体内液体被搅动的感觉让爱德感觉比平时更加酸胀，但他依旧摇晃着腰告诉阿尔自己还能承受更多，想要被填的更满。  
阿尔双手抓着爱德的臀部，稍作休整后开始快乐的律动。  
阿尔将臀瓣掰开，以便自己可以更深、更用力的动作。操弄后穴的水声令人浮想联翩，只是围裙的荷叶边恰好盖住了故事的主角，隔绝了欣赏美景的可能。  
阿尔露出得逞的笑容。  
阿尔冯斯并不急躁，他抬起爱德的头，对准他的嘴将分身插了进去，所有呜咽和呻吟都变为喉间的震动给他更多的快感。阿尔冯斯将爱德进一步抬高，迫使他自己支撑着自己的身体。当然在背后的阿尔无缘欣赏爱德的表情与阴茎在口中进出的景色。  
阿尔感到对方挑衅的目光。  
做了损人也不利己的事让阿尔倍感烦躁，他从未觉得面前的布料是那么可憎。阿尔想要扯开这层隔阂，但也不想放开双手，不想放缓冲刺的动作。轻薄贴合的布料随着阿尔的动作不断变着形状，不确定的感觉反而更是令人浮想联翩。  
哥哥的臀部在随着我的动作变形吗？用力一点，会留下红色的痕迹吗？阿尔一边想着一边抚上穴口，用指腹感受皮肤质感的不同与翻弄的波动。穴口是什么颜色？艳丽的红色还是柔和的粉？有液体出来了，是哥哥自己的？还是留下的精液？会翻出什么样的颜色？  
阿尔发现自己好像更加兴奋了。  
一前一后的动作互相较劲，又不自觉的开始配合对方的节奏。爱德在心里吐槽这两个家伙平时掐的很凶，这时候怎么那么默契，也不知道谁和谁才是兄弟。动作不断加大的两根肉柱很快剥夺了他余下的理智，爱德晃动着身体，让自己可以被更深入、更舒服地入侵。爱德不断的收缩穴口，迫使阿尔更加用力。舌尖在攻击的间隙划过柱身，喉间不断挤压突入的头部。两人变得急促的呼吸就是最好的鼓励，让爱德更加卖力地动作。他想快点尝到甜美的甘露。  
受到双重刺激的爱德还是先缴了械，阿尔和阿尔冯斯几乎是同时射出。阿尔冯斯率先退了出来，软下来的分身被爱德捉住，伸出舌头将残留的液体全部刮走。阿尔急不可耐地扯掉围裙，目光贪婪地舔舐着被操的通红的软肉，依依不舍地拔出来。  
爱德枕着阿尔冯斯的大腿小憩，享受着与自己不同的细致肌肤的触感，左手搭上另一边揉捏。阿尔冯斯则将爱德凌乱的长发梳理整齐，揉着后颈的软肉。阿尔抱着爱德的臀部，将逃跑的液体重新塞进去。  
“哥哥已经吃了不少了。”把液体清理完毕的阿尔用指腹摩挲着穴口转圈，“但还没有满呢。”  
“你还想来啊？”  
“那当然。”  
“那就来啊。”爱德侧着身子，故意将金属的手指放入口中，沾染液体的手指更加闪亮。“不是还差一种么？快给我啊？”  
明知是故意的撩拨，却还是染上了这把火。  
最先反应过来的是阿尔冯斯，用略带粗鲁的动作将爱德转了一圈，抬起爱德的腿直接插进去。爱德从喉间发出笑声，抓住阿尔的分身撸动，亲吻下方的小球。终于反应过来的阿尔毫不客气地用分身堵住爱德的嘴，扣住后脑开始抽插。爱德也不甘示弱的握住小球开始揉捏，下面也不安分的用腿根摩擦阿尔冯斯的腰侧，让阿尔冯斯贴得更紧。作为回敬，阿尔冯斯抓住爱德的分身快速撸动。  
可惜准备不足的两人还是输掉了这场竞赛，感受到两人释放的爱德满足的射了出来。看着爱德脸上胜利的笑容，阿尔在心里吐槽哥哥的好胜心总是用在奇怪的地方。爱德向阿尔冯斯伸出手，双腿依旧撩拨着他。阿尔冯斯将爱德拉起来，抱住他接吻。心里吃味的阿尔趴在爱德的背上，开始啃咬机械铠连接处的肌肉。  
亲够了的爱德放开阿尔冯斯，转头看见嘟着嘴的阿尔又忍不住笑出了声，忍无可忍的阿尔扑上去堵住笑声。爱德拍拍背以示安慰，另一只手开始袭击阿尔的臀部，想着青少年的身体手感就是好。  
“真是的，哥哥太色了。”阿尔在接吻的间隙中抱怨，双手从爱德的腋下穿过，将爱德的身体稍稍抬高，对着阿尔冯斯说，“这次你先来吧？”  
“嗯……你什么时候……也学会谦让啦？”爱德追着阿尔接吻，在阿尔冯斯再次进入自己时发出舒服的呻吟，晃动腰肢希望阿尔冯斯快点进攻。  
阿尔忽然将爱德推向阿尔冯斯怀中，阿尔冯斯也配合的将爱德摆成完全打开的姿势。爱德的头脑在阿尔压上来的同时瞬间清新，可惜来不及挣扎就被两个阿尔冯斯很有默契的压住手脚，动弹不得。  
“你们两个混账想干什么！”  
“真是的，哥哥你放松点啦。”阿尔用指甲轻轻刮蹭爱德收紧的穴口，试图让他放松，但爱德丝毫不买帐，“太紧张会受伤的！”  
阿尔冯斯轻声叹气，突然向上一顶，攻击爱德最脆弱的地方。爱德完全没料到这动作，紧绷的穴口失去力气，阿尔抓准这一瞬的松懈将自己送进去。两人都明白机不可失，在爱德还没反应过来之前迅速开始律动。  
已经被折腾了两天的通道接纳了两份炽热的入侵，垂死挣扎的穴口并不能阻止两人向深处开拓，之前射入的液体帮助主人能更加顺畅地行动。  
“你们……两个……混账……”爱德几乎说不出完整的话“想……唔，让我、坏掉……吗……！”  
“爱德华怎么会坏掉呢？还没有被填满不是吗？”阿尔冯斯的声音依旧那么温柔，只是爱德听着只想一拳揍他脸上，“其实你也很期待被开发，不是吗？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“就是嘛，哥哥明明吃的很开心。”唇被爱德躲开，阿尔只能转而亲吻颈侧，“虽然傲娇是萌点到这时候还是老老实实说‘想要更多’比较好啦。”  
“都……给我……滚出去！……啊！啊！”  
快感在体内流窜，剥夺了身体的控制权。爱德逐渐失去力气，任由两人将他在快乐的海洋中拉扯。思维也被侵蚀，脑中只剩下获取快感的方法。  
爱德将自己完全打开，扭动的身体并非想要逃离而是想要更多，后穴的贯穿与乳头的啃咬都还不够。还有，还有哪里没有被侵占？还有哪里没有被填满？  
下巴被托起，爱德仰头接受阿尔冯斯的吻。爱德主动伸出舌头，他知道阿尔冯斯喜欢这样，喜欢用力吮吸他的舌头直到酥麻，喜欢将他支配到无力反抗的样子。胸前的温热离开了，喉咙被捉住、挤压。但爱德无暇顾及，分身在腹肌间被挤压摩擦的感觉实在是太好了，他必须用尽全力才能让自己不能么快射出来，在后穴被液体浇灌之前他还不想那么简单的达到顶点。  
他当然可以为了两人交出全部，作为交换，两人的一切也得全部留下。  
越过顶峰的一刻短暂而又漫长，时间在略微静止后又开始流动。三人还彼此连接，知觉在空白之后逐渐回归，在余韵中反复回味巅峰的感觉。  
“你们……这两个……混账……”爱德连骂街的力气都快没有了。  
被放开的后穴还在不停抽动，再没有阻碍的白色液体不断流出。“真可惜。”阿尔说，“好不容易攒了两天，这下塞子也不管用了吧？”  
“那就……给我……全部……弄出去……”然后让我休息！  
“好嘛好嘛。”阿尔亲了亲爱德通红的脸颊，说，“哥哥你们先去浴室吧，我来收拾床铺。”然后抬头对阿尔冯斯威胁到，“不准偷吃。”  
“那你可得动作快点。”阿尔冯斯笑了。


	2. 小番外

大概是阿尔们真正和平共处之后。

“其实你们更像兄弟吧？”爱德突然说。  
刚刚还沉迷于学术的两个金色的脑袋一齐抬起来，看着极其相似却又不同的两张脸爱德发现自己更加不爽了。  
“难道不是吗？长相相似，默契也很足，每天都扎堆在……哇你们干什么！”  
“爱德华居然会为了我吃醋，我真是太开心了。”蓝色的阿尔抱着爱德一边脸开始亲。  
“我吃什么醋啊！”衣服里的那只手也给我拿走！  
“没想到哥哥居然感觉被冷落了，是我不好是我不好。”金色的阿尔用脸颊蹭着爱德的脸颊。  
“不要曲解我的话！”还有你小子什么时候都快比我高了？！  
“爱德华总是容易多想，所以要好好解释。”  
“对啊对啊，哥哥该不会认为我们离了哥哥也可以吧。”  
“？？？”  
“我可是在哥哥身上才能射出来哦？”  
“‘只有我才能满足你们’爱德华连这点自信都没有吗？”  
“不要说得那么下流！！！！！等等你们放我下去！”  
“实践是检验真理的唯一标准。”  
“所以我们快点证明给哥哥看吧~?”

  
(没了)


End file.
